Run To You
by garnette-lovegood
Summary: A little story about Maron's feelings when Chiaki disappeared. Please Read and Review!


Hello people! This is my first fic about Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. I really love the story (and I'm falling in love with Chiaki, he's so damn handsome!). And for now, I want to make a special story about Maron's feeling when Chiaki disappeared (In the manga vol.6, I'm sorry if the volume is wrong because it's on the six comic in my country). So please people, read and kindly review.   
  
Disclaimer : I never own all the characters in KKJ. I wish I had Chiaki though, cause he's so irresistible.  
  
  
  
Run To You  
  
"Chiaki!" I saw him standing there. Just beside the big rock. I wish I didn't make him very hurt. Because I didn't mean it. I have no choice. Miyako will be dead if the demon took over her longer. I know Chiaki is a strong person. He should be okay.  
  
"Maron! Thank God I found you!" Just when Chiaki said that, I jumped into him and put my hand around his neck. I hugged him tightly. He seemed very surprised. No wonder about it. He's the one who always trying to embrace me.   
  
"Chiaki, I'm so sorry. I…."   
  
And just as soon as I want to say the words. The words I've always wanted to say. The words I know he's been waiting so long to hear it from me. He disappeared. I felt my hands hung up in the air.   
  
"Chiaki? Chiaki? Where are you?"  
  
"You won't find him, Maron. He's gone. Chiaki Nagoya is no longer exists."  
  
I turned my head and saw Fin flew beside a tree.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone? Where is he? Where did you take him?"  
  
"He was taken by the demon. Guess you couldn't see him again, Maron. You'll be lonely again, maybe for the rest of your life!"  
  
And the next second Fin disappeared. What does it mean? Why did she say that I'll never gonna see Chiaki again? Am I? Will I? No!!!! Chiaki is fine. He's still out there. I know he is. Is he?  
  
I walked around the area to try to find Chiaki. Maybe he's not gone. Maybe he just wanted to trick me.   
  
"Chiaki!" I shouted many times to receive no reply.  
  
It can't be! I even haven't said it. And now he's gone. I even punched him today. I made him got here. But then he's gone…  
  
"Chiaki!!! It's me! Maron!" Still no reply.  
  
Will I ever have the time to tell him? To finally tell him that… that… I like him… I love him… I wanna be with him… He told me before that he liked me. He wanted to protect me for the rest of my life. But I didn't have the nerve to tell him what I really feel. I was afraid I would disappoint Fin. That I couldn't fulfill my promise to her. But then, I realized who's really on my side. Fin betrayed me. She lied to me all the way. And Chiaki, who I always saw as an enemy is truly on my side. After the truth revealed, and after Miyako being under spelled by the demon and hypnotized Chiaki to made him love her, I realized, I can't hide my feelings anymore. At first I denied my feelings for the sake of Miyako too. I knew that she liked Chiaki very much so I don't want to betray her. But then, she told me that she wanted me to be happy. And if I'm happy with Chiaki, she understands. So now, when I feel very ready to tell him how strong my feelings are, he's gone. God, why don't You give me a second chance? I know I have disappoint him when I refused his love. But You know deep in my heart I love him. I always have. I just denied it. For the sake of peoples around me…  
  
What am I thinking?? What have I done? I shouldn't be this miserable! It's not me. It's not Maron Kusakabe would do when she's in trouble. I can't let myself drown in sadness like this. I can find him! If I want to see Chiaki, I have to find him by myself. After all, I can feel in my heart that he's still alive. He's still out there. Waiting for me to find him. Come one Maron! You can do this. I'll find him no matter what happen. Even if I have to risk my own life. I don't care. I wanna run to him and tell him how I really feel. It's my turn to run to him. After all, he's the one who always run to me…  
  
~The End~  
  
I'm sorry if it's not good enough. Please add your review so I would know how my ability is. Thank you for reading, may God bless you!   
  
Garnette Lovegood 


End file.
